


The First Time

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've waited this long to do it, so why is Molly so nervous?</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posted July, 2015.

Sherlock: What’s wrong?  
  
Molly: *shakes head* Oh, nothing.  
  
Sherlock: Are you sure you’re ready to do this?  
  
Molly: I think so —waited long enough, anyway.  
  
Sherlock: If you don't want to, we don't have to.  
  
Molly: *adamantly* Course I do. I’m being silly. It’s just-  
  
Sherlock: *looking down at her contently*  
  
Molly: -I’ve built this up to be so much more than it is.  
  
Sherlock: Well it is… something. At least I’m told by others that it is.  
  
Molly: *giggles* Others?  
  
Sherlock: Okay, John. I’ve been told by John.  
  
Molly: Of course.  
  
Sherlock:  
  
Molly: What else has John told you?  
  
Sherlock: That I should be patient-  
  
Molly: And?  
  
Sherlock: -Communication is key. Shite like that.  
  
Molly: *nods; smiling*  
  
Sherlock: What?  
  
Molly: Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Sherlock: We’ll be fine, Molly. We’ll be great in fact! The best there ever was in London!  
  
Molly: Better than you and John?  
  
Sherlock: *scowls* You’re not being John, Molly, you’re being Roxie, a secretary for Feldman’s dodgy Law firm.  
  
Molly: What’s our backstory again?  
  
Sherlock: *leans in and kisses Molly square on the lips*  
  
Molly: *licks her lower lip* Oh, yes, right.  
  
Sherlock: Ready? *extends his arm*  
  
Molly: You bet I am, Tony.


End file.
